Chromatus
Chromatus is the power given to the Kresnik bloodline by the Great Spirit of Time, Chronos. Chromatus is the only known power capable of allowing one to freely travel across dimensions of the hyperverse and the ability to destroy Divergence Catalysts. Those who abuse the Chromatus and give in to their desires end up dying as a result. Abilities The Chromatus is a double-edged sword: powerful, yet also dangerous. It encases the Kresnik's body in armor and boosts their capabilities. Accessing the ability requires the use of a designated pocket watch, and using multiple pocket watches can result in a more powerful Chromatus. Overuse of the ability can result in the death of the user. Beyond this, the Chromatus allows a Kresnik to travel across dimensions within the hyperverse. However, there are limitations. If a Chromatus user travels to a universe that exists as an alternate to another universe, the Chromatus user will be trapped until that universe's Divergence Catalyst is destroyed. Otherwise, they may freely travel to any known universe they have already visited. Traveling to new universes is like diving into a pool of water, where a Chromatus user simply has no way of knowing what will happen until they arrive there or whether the universe is considered an alternate or not. A Chromatus user may also transport a large group of people across dimensions, required that they are in accompany. While there are means to detect a Divergence Catalyst without a Kresnik available, only the Chromatus can permanently destroy a Divergence Catalyst. Role After the first instance of a dimension becoming aware of the existence of the greater multiverse, three Great Spirits by the names of Maxwell, Origin, and Chronos formed a test called Origin's Trial that was meant to measure whether or not all beings within the hyperverse were worthy of such knowledge. For being the ones to discover this knowledge, it was the Kresnik bloodline that was given the power of the Chromatus, a power meant to aid them in passing the Trial. The three Great Spirits said that the Trial would occur during a time of great turmoil and left the Kreniks to their own devices for the time being. Growing impatient and consumed by the power of their new ability, many members of the Kresnik family perished as a result of a war between the family. The few survivors spread themselves thin across the hyperverse and went into hiding, hoping they lived long enough for when Origin's Trial was to come to pass. Sometime before The Ultimate Game, the Coalition was told of the Kresnik's existence by Leia Rolando, who also informed them of the existence of her friend, Ludger Kresnik. However, in an attempt to stop his brother from being used by the Coalition, Julius Kresnik contacted the Coalition and told them of his desire to use his Chromatus ability to aid the group in their war against Arch Demon Akibahara. Before he could assist them, Ludger contacted the group with Leia's help, offering them his help in exchange for keeping Julius out of harm's way. During the event, Ludger used his Chromatus ability to destroy Divergence Catalysts and take the group across the hyperverse in an attempt to track down the Arch Demon. Once the war was over, Ludger stayed on to help the group, using his Chromatus ability as both a scout and a spy. Known Chromatus Users * Julius Kresnik * Ludger Kresnik * Victor Trivia * The Chromatus ability and history of the Kresnik family is taken from [http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_Xillia_2 Tales of Xillia 2], though both have been modified to fit better into the established Convergence Series lore. Category:Terminology